explicações
by silva908
Summary: BENIMARU JA TINHA VISTO TUDO NESSA VIDA...


explicações

notas beta tomas author tomas e silva 908

Definitivamente, Benimaru não estava preparado para aquela cena. Iori nu na casa de Kyo chamando-o pro banho? Essa questão foi esquecida momentaneamente enquanto Nikaido se ocupava em acudir seu amigo desmaiado. Engraçado, Kyo estava fazendo disso um hábito. Falava-se em Iori e ele desmaiava. Será que ele fazia isso durante a transa? Pensou Benimaru indiscreto.

Iori afastou gentilmente Benimaru, pegando Kyo no colo e colocando-o sobre o sofá largo da sala. Achou melhor vestir qualquer coisa. Foi até o banheiro do moreno e enrolou-se numa toalha. Benimaru já tinha visto muita coisa e se Kyo acordasse com Iori nu, poderia desmaiar novamente.

– Nikaido, fique ao lado dele. Vou buscar algo forte para fazê-lo despertar. – Iori saiu.

Infelizmente, não tinha estado antes na casa de Kyo então a procura levaria um pouco mais de tempo. Achou uma garrafa de whisky no bar da sala, abriu-a e pôs sob o nariz de Kyo. Este despertou num salto. O rosto de Iori estava bem próximo do dele.

– Iori do céu! Eu tive um pesadelo horrível! Sonhei que o Benimaru encontrava...

– A gente na sua casa, eu pelado te chamando pro banho? Não se preocupe, Kyo. Isto não foi um sonho. – Iori apontou para Benimaru sentado na ponta do sofá atrás dele.

Kyo sentiu-se zonzo novamente.

– Por favor, Kyo! Não desmaia outra vez! Calma! – era Benimaru quem falava. – Eu só vim aqui pra saber se você estava bem. Eu... Eu não podia imaginar que... Bem, você sabe né... Eu nunca poderia imaginar que o Iori fosse ruivo mesmo. – brincou.

Kyo sentiu a cabeça girar bem como seu estômago. Uma dor surda parecia sufocá-lo. Iori colocou a mão delicadamente sobre sua cabeça, afagando-lhe.

– Calma, Kyo! Tudo vai ficar bem. Foi só um susto. O Nikaido é seu amigo. Pense assim: ele iria ficar sabendo de um jeito ou de outro. Pelo menos essa situação lhe poupou o constrangimento de verbalizar uma explicação.

Kyo sorriu. Como a voz de Iori o tranqüilizava. Ele podia ser tão gentil e intenso. Seu coração estava plácido.

– Bem, vocês podem ir tomar banho e eu os espero aqui embaixo. Afinal, vocês irão para o ginásio treinar, não?

– Não. – Iori respondeu. - Eu não posso treinar por uns dias. Eu vou para casa. Você e Kyo podem conversar mais a vontade. - Iori fez menção de sair porta afora quando Benimaru o chamou.

– Ô, Iori, talvez uma roupa lhe caia bem em público. – e sorriu.

O ruivo se deu conta que estava enrolado na toalha de Kyo. A roupa que havia posto na máquina do moreno ainda não estava molhada. Buscou-a e se vestiu.

– Kyo, não se preocupe. Conversamos mais tarde. Me liga. Meu número está no cartão ao lado do seu telefone. Tchau. – Iori pegou as chaves do carro, beijou Kyo nos lábios, singelo e confiante. Saiu.

Quando a porta de sua casa bateu, Kyo voltou à realidade. Ele teria de explicar algumas coisas a Nikaido. O loiro o encarou radiante.

– Então, eu estava certo? Você realmente tinha um encontro amoroso com Iori Yagami! Eu deveria jogar na loteria...

– Não faz troça, Beni. Eu estou à beira de um ataque de nervos e você de graça?

– Mas pra quê tanto nervosismo? – Benimaru sentou mais próximo do amigo. Tomou as mãos dele entre as suas. – Nós somos amigos. Eu não sou teu algoz. Se você e o Iori fizeram qualquer coisa, sabem bem o que os levou a isso. Eu não sou ninguém pra me meter na sua vida, exceto seu amigo. Como tal, eu quero sua felicidade...

– Mas Beni... Eu... - Kyo o interrompeu.

– Mas nada! Nossa, Kyo! Nós nos conhecemos há anos. Você sempre me apoiou. Pelo que notei você e o Iori estão se dando bem. Se são amigos, amantes, isso pouco importa. 'Tá bem assim?

Kyo sentiu-se bem ao ouvir as palavras compreensivas de Benimaru. Abraçou-o. Falar com ele iria lhe fazer bem. Afinal, Beni era seu amigo e só queria o seu bem.

– Mas me conta, você e o Iori...? – a cara de indecente de Benimaru fez Kyo rir.

– Está bem, eu te conto... - os dois teriam boas horas de conversa.

Iori chegou em casa sentindo-se o último mortal. Quase correu para tomar banho. Depois de longos minutos debaixo do chuveiro, saiu e enxugava seu cabelo quando o telefone tocou. Não o atendeu, a secretária eletrônica o fez.

Após o bip, deixe seu recado. Retorno assim que possível. Bip.

– Oi, Iori, é o Terry! Cara, o Andy e eu vamos fazer uma festa aqui em casa, 'tá afim de vir? Depois me liga confirmando. Abraços.

Até que não seria má idéia, pensou o ruivo. Mas precisava saber de Kyo antes. Ele ainda não tinha ligado, então ainda deveria estar com Benimaru.

Iori sentou-se na cama enrolado na toalha. Pegou o controle sobre a mesinha e ligou o rádio. O blues encheu de vida o ambiente. Ele precisava descansar. Uma música ajudaria a relaxar e pensar sobre os últimos dias. Respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e esticou-se na cama. Estava quente e o ar condicionado ligado.

Lembrou-se do corpo de Kyo sob o dele naquele mesmo lugar. Nunca imaginara que o teria mesmo para si, não da forma entregue e desejosa como fora correspondido.

Antes do primeiro movimento, isto é, do beijo, Yagami havia se debatido dias sobre o mesmo pensamento. Não odiava Kyo. Era difícil de acreditar, mas era verdade. Agora admitir que o amasse? Isso já era mais difícil. Mas se enganar não estava adiantando.

Yagami se lembrou quando teve o primeiro sinal de que seus sentimentos estavam mudando.

(flashback)

Estava no ginásio treinando. Socava o saco de pancadas com ímpeto. O suor umedecia sua camiseta clara. Desferiu um combo de socos no saco quando ouviu vozes adentrando a área onde ficavam os rings.

Kusanagi vinha à frente de Shingo e Benimaru. Riam alto, provavelmente de algum comentário cretino do loiro. Iori desviou o olhar quando havia encarado sem querer Kyo.

– Nossa! O Iori está uma delícia hoje. Se eu pudesse ficava de tiete dele todos os dias. Mas, já tenho meu moreno cheirosinho. – apertou o braço de Kyo e mandou um beijinho.

– Pára, Beni! Essas suas brincadeiras sempre acabam com a sua mão na minha bunda. – Kyo disse e desvencilhou-se do corpo do outro.

– Ah, meu bem. Só paro por aí porque você não me deixa ir mais a frente. Se é que você entendeu plenamente a dualidade da minha frase. – Benimaru riu escandaloso.

Shingo tentava conter o riso e Kyo estava rubro como um tomate. Todo o sangue do corpo estava na sua face.

– Porra, Beni! Não faz isso! Me deixa sem graça. Vai, vai pra lá, vai! Treine com o Shingo hoje. Não quero dar a você oportunidade de passar a mão em mim. – Jogou a toalha sobre o ombro e seguiu em frente.

Caminhava na direção em que Iori treinava sozinho com o saco de pancadas. O moreno fez que não o viu e foi para o fundo. Aquilo incomodou Iori, mas não da forma costumeira, irritando-o e motivando-o a provocar Kyo. Sentiu, na verdade, uma espécie de abandono. Uma saudade quase ancestral que não convinha. Ele e Kusanagi nunca foram amigos, só se aproximavam pra porrada então, o que diabos era aquilo?

O ruivo se aborreceu com a incerteza. Fechou o semblante e saiu. Passou por Nikaido e Yabuki quase os derrubando. Foi para o vestiário. Precisava de um banho. Sob a água fria no chuveiro, Iori ponderava. Nada explicava aquela sensação de abandono quando Kyo o ignorou. Sentiu o sangue revolver no próprio corpo, o coração apertou. Uma dor indescritível quase o levou as lágrimas. Segurou-se como pôde, terminou o banho e vestiu-se rápido. Foi para o estacionamento entrou no carro, acelerou, cantando pneus, e partiu.

Em casa, Iori tirou as roupas, arrumou-as sob a poltrona do quarto, ligou o som e deitou-se. Acabou adormecendo.

– Onde eu estou? – Iori olhava todo o local, mas nada o indicava qualquer possibilidade de saber onde estava. Um ambiente branco que parecia não ter fim.

– Filho! Meu filho! – uma voz feminina o chamava delicadamente. Iori pôde ver sua mãe. Lembrava-se dela de fotos. Aquela que não pudera cuidar-lhe por que morreu quando de seu nascimento.

O ruivo caminhava no ambiente alvo. Mas a mulher, sua mãe, chamava uma criança pequena. O próprio Iori quando era criança. Yagami olhou a si mesmo, mas teve certeza de que a criança, ele, não o via. Sua mãe o chamou mais uma vez.

– Meu filho! Iori! Venha! Vem até aqui. É a mamãe. – a criança corria para a mãe na direção de sua voz. Ela dobrou os joelhos, pousando-os no chão e o abraçou.

– Meu menino! Meu amor! Sua mãe está aqui! – a criança soluçava infeliz.

Iori continuava encarando a si mesmo. Observava a cena. Seu coração parecia tão leve. Queria chorar de felicidade, estava vendo sua mãe.

– Meu menino! Amor da minha vida! A mamãe está triste. Não chore, meu pequenino. – ela secava as lágrimas do rosto de Iori pequeno. O adulto chorava também. Ela se levantou com o pequeno no colo e chamou Yagami.

– Venha cá, meu bem! Venha até meus braços. – o ruivo adulto caminhou devagar, receoso até os braços da bela mulher que se dizia sua mãe. Ela tinha a pele pálida, fartos cabelos vermelhos, tão fortes quanto os do próprio Iori. Sardas pequeninas desenhavam seu rosto, sua bochecha, o pescoço e os ombros. O vestido branco dela quase não podia ser visto naquele lugar.

– Meu bem, pode vir sem medo. Eu não vou te machucar. – Iori se aproximou da mulher. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita de perto. Olhos claros, límpidos, mas tristes, muito tristes.

– Eu sinto tanto por não ter estado a seu lado. Todos esses anos... - ela soluçou levemente. Yagami tentou impedi-la de continuar, não era necessário. Ele sabia.

– Não! Por favor, deixe-me falar, meu filho. Eu amei muito seu pai e você. Sabia que você era especial e que seria único. Seus olhos dizem isso. Eu só tive tempo de encará-los pouco antes de deixar você. Meu bem, essa maldição do sangue, tem de acabar. Você pode acabar com isso. Aquela criança pode te ajudar. Você precisa dele e talvez, ele também precise muito de você.

O pequeno Iori fitou o adulto. O ruivo sentiu seu coração revirar e a imagem de Kyo surgiu. Ouviu sua mãe dizer.

– Meu filho, foi o ódio que nos destrui amor que nos redimirá. Eu não pude salvar seu pai, mas posso ajudar você. Meu bem, há algo que você não pode esquecer e nem entender agora. Mas seu coração... - ela tocou o peito de Iori adulto e o pequeno deu-lhe um sorriso. – O sangue maldito que você herdou pode ser contido. Ame aquele que deveria odiar. Preserve-o. Deixe as ações conduzirem-no ao seu destino, mas esse destino é você quem escolhe, é você quem faz.

A mãe do ruivo sorriu docemente. Apertou o pequeno Iori no colo. Os dois sorriram e abanaram as mãos em adeus ao ruivo adulto.

– Não, mãe! Mãe, não vá! Mãe... MÃE! - Iori acordou com a mão estendida. O coração martelava o peito. Foi um sonho. Só um sonho.

(Flasback: fim)

Acordou num sobressalto quando a campainha tocou. Não esperava ninguém e nem sabia que horas eram. Olhou o relógio: 21:00hs.

– Esqueci da vida.

Esfregou os olhos e levantou. A campainha tocou outra vez. Desceu as escadas e foi abrir a porta.

– Já vai! Não há motivo pra pressa, estou em casa e...Kyo?! – o ruivo se surpreendeu.

– Oi, Iori. Posso entrar? – o moreno perguntou singelo.

– Claro! Entre! Não precisa pedir. – o ruivo deixou Kyo entrar. Fechou a porta e sentiu o corpo do outro junto ao seu.

– Estava com saudades e com medo...- Kusanagi disse apertando Iori no abraço, beijando as costas do outro, sentindo seu cheiro.

– Saudades, tudo bem, mas medo? Medo de que, Kusanagi? – Iori se virou ainda nos braços do amante.

– Não me chama assim. Prefiro que me chame pelo nome... – Kyo tinha uma expressão triste.

– Desculpe! Diga Kyo está com medo de que? – Iori afagou os cabelos escuros e foi caminhando para o sofá com o moreno agarrado a ele. Sentaram-se. Kyo não desgrudou de Iori.

– Estava com medo de você não me atender, de me ignorar, de me dizer que tudo é mentira... Eu vim até aqui porque não queria só ouvir sua voz, precisava ver nos seus olhos que você estava falando sinceramente comigo.

Iori envolveu Kyo em seus braços. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, a testa e o fitou:

– Não precisa ter medo. Eu não vou dizer que tudo é mentira. É verdade. Estamos juntos agora e espero que para sempre. Você sabe que eu...- o ruivo sentiu um bolo na garganta. Respirou fundo. O moreno tinha os olhos ansiosos.

– Sei o que? – o mais baixo o encarava, os olhos em tons de tristeza, mas mantendo uma esperança quase insana.

O ruivo respirou fundo novamente.

– Eu... Eu te amo, Kyo. Amo você como nunca amei ninguém na vida. Te amo muito, muito mesmo. Amo tanto que sinto que vou morrer quando você não está perto. Eu fico perdido sem você. Não tenha medo. A única coisa que eu quero é te amar. Posso?

Kyo sentiu como se o corpo se desfizesse em milhares de pedacinhos. Seu rival, melhor, seu ex-rival, amante fazia o pedido que não poderia mais negar. Amava Iori e era amado por ele.

O moreno abraçou com mais força o ruivo. Iori sentiu seu peito umedecer pelas lágrimas e chorou as suas também. Os dois ficaram abraçados, calados, sentindo um ao outro e sem palavras, diziam tudo o que lhes vinha ao coração

Kyo estava na cozinha de Iori. O ruivo lhe emprestou um short curto e folgado. Ouvia nos fones do Ipod do namorado a música do The Cure "Friday I'm in love". Seu corpo movia-se devagar ao som do rock tranqüilo. Enquanto se distraía dançando e murmurando baixo a canção, movia as mãos com destreza, preparava as panquecas para o café dos dois. Ao menos a massa. Sentia-se radiante. A noite tinha sido maravilhosa e a quinta-feira prometia novas delícias.

Estava tentando alcançar um recipiente no fundo do armário. Dobrou o corpo, deixando em evidência o quadril dançante. Esticou-se um pouco mais para dentro do armário e quando ia alcançar a vasilha, sentiu um puxão forte e um encontro com o corpo de Iori. Assustou-se:

– Judas Dançarino[1]! Iori! Não faz isso! Vai chegando assim por trás sem avisar. Você me assustou. – o moreno levantava o corpo e colocou a vasilha sobre a bancada.

– Eu não resisti. Você estava me tentando! Essa bundinha e remexendo ainda... Faz isso de novo e eu vou te dar mais do que um puxão. – o ruivo mordeu o lábio e apertou Kyo contra o próprio corpo.

Um arrepio de antecipação correu as costas de Kyo. Mas ele tentou se conter tinha de fazer o café da manhã. Desvencilhou-se do toque e foi para o outro lado da bancada, inutilmente, tentando fugir de Iori.

– Vai se fazer de difícil? Adoro isso! Quanto mais difícil, mais prazerosa é a conquista. – ele caminhou felinamente, os olhos brilhando. O vermelho dos olhos continha matizes douradas. O moreno imaginou o que ia acontecer. Se bem se lembrava, da última vez que brincou de "pega" com Iori, foi vergonhosamente enganado e prazerosamente recompensado. Nesse momento de distração que o rubor inflamava-lhe a face, Yagami avançou sorrateira e rapidamente. Quando Kyo deu por si...

– Ahn, Iori! No pescoço não. Aham, mais. Ai, assim... Ai, pelos deuses, Iori! Não, não põe a mão aí! Por favor, eu tenho de terminar as panq...

O ruivo negava-se a ouvir seu companheiro. Beijava o pescoço de Kyo, descia as mãos pelo abdômen trabalhado e por conta da pouca roupa que o outro usava, o moreno vestia apenas o short, curto e folgado, Iori enfiou as mãos por dentro da única peça de roupa.

– Ah! Ahn, Iori! – fim das tentativas para escapar. O ruivo deslizava os dedos sobre o membro já desperto de Kyo. O peito largo de Iori esquentava-lhe as costas, as mãos invasoras passeando dentro do short. Os lábios e língua de Yagami preocupados em morder, lamber, beijar, arranhar a pele escaldante do pescoço, ombros, orelha de Kusanagi. Beijos e mais beijos alucinantes, uma mão de Iori no membro intumescido de Kyo. E a outra?

Iori deixou correr uma das mãos para as costas do moreno. Empurrou-o para apoiar-se na bancada. A mão descia fervente pela pele suada do mais baixo. Os gemidos aumentavam com o estímulo em seu membro, mas sentir um dedo atrevido meter-se em sua entrada, fez Kyo perder a compostura e arquear as costas gemendo mais alto.

– E agora, meu bem? Você ainda quer fazer panquecas, ou esta fome é mais urgente? – o sorriso sacana de Iori não podia ser visto, mas Kyo o imaginava. Sentia o hálito quente em seu ouvido, seu membro na mão de Iori que movia-a devagar por toda extensão até a glande fazendo Kyo desejar mais de seu toque. Mais um dedo invasor. Iori beijou as espáduas de seu amante. Kyo suava, gemia, movimentava-se conforme o ritmo infligido em seu membro pelo ruivo. Levou as mãos ao pescoço de Iori. Virou-se como podia para beijá-lo. O corpo desejava mais do outro. Ele sabia o que queria. Iori ia introduzir o terceiro dedo quando...

– Iori... - Kyo virou o rosto para o amante. Yagami tinha os olhos fitos no moreno. Ofegava levemente. A visão do rosto afogueado de Kyo, sua excitação, a voz baixa embargada pelo desejo o alucinavam ainda mais.

Kyo empurrou o que havia encima da bancada, jogando no chão. Em algum lugar da sua mente a idéia de bagunça morreu tão logo o desejo gritava surdo em si. Ele queria Iori. Inclinou o próprio corpo sobre a bancada, mostrando a si mesmo ao amante.

Yagami sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e um repuxar no baixo ventre. Estava tão excitado a ponto de sentir dor. Kyo que o agüentasse. O ruivo deslizou um das mãos sobre os cabelos vermelhos que caiam no rosto, pondo-os para trás. A outra levou a cintura de Kusanagi.

– O que foi Iori? Cansou? – o moreno sorriu.. – Eu estava pensando que você tinha algo maior pra mim... – ouviu-se um riso baixo e provocador

Novamente o baixo ventre do ruivo reagiu. Se Kyo queria, o teria. O ruivo parou a masturbação em Kusanagi. Pousou sua mão sobre a base da coluna do moreno. Com a outra mão conduziu seu pênis para as nádegas de Kyo. Roçou-o lânguido entre o vão do corpo de seu amante. Kusanagi gemia mais alto só de imaginar a sensação com a qual já se familiarizava. Iori cobriu o corpo menor com o seu e arremeteu de uma vez contra o outro.

Um gemido alto foi ouvido. O moreno deixou-se cair sobre a bancada. Iori moveu o quadril para trás e arremeteu com mais força outra vez. Kyo tinha a parte inferior do corpo arremessada aos azulejos frios da bancada. O ruivo sobre si, a respiração e a respiração dele sobre si.

– Assim está melhor, Kyo? É bem maior, não? E sabe o que é melhor? – a voz de Yagami era quase um sussurro, havia nela uma sombra de satisfação na "violência" do ato. – Ainda posso chegar mais fundo dentro do seu corpo, tão fundo que você vai sentir-se partido ao meio. Depois não reclame se não conseguir sentar direito. – a risada grave. O corpo de Iori dançava levemente ao som dela e Kyo estava entregue inteiramente aos desejos pervertidos de seu amante.

Sentiu um beijo na nuca. O vazio em si quando Iori retirou-se dele, entretanto, novo movimento de estaca. O ruivo enfiou-se no moreno sem aviso com ímpeto e com muito gosto.

Novamente o corpo de Kyo esfregou-se aos azulejos. Os olhos apertados, a sensação de que seu corpo dividia-se e o calor intenso que sentia. Iori empurrou com força e colocou-se inteiro em seu amante. Kyo esquecera-se de respirar por um momento. Realmente iria sentir dor ao sentar. Mas estava gostando e muito. Seu membro no ápice da ereção. Iori ficou parado dentro de Kyo, esperando que ele conseguisse respirar. Depois moveu-se para frente e para trás. Os quadris tocando-se, o som do embate entre eles e os gemidos de ambos, incontroláveis na ânsia pelo gozo e o prazer.

O ruivo suava. Sentia toda sua extensão no amante, Kyo pressionando-o a cada estocada, a cada investida. Seus gemidos altos, a respiração falha, o calor e aconchego de seu amante. Sua cabeça girava e sabia estar vivo simplesmente por estar ligado ao homem que odiara em vão por tanto tempo.

Na posição em que estava, o corpo sob a bancada e Iori em pé atrás de si, com a mão em seus quadris, movendo-se intensa e rapidamente. Kyo era empalado. O membro do ruivo conquistava o espaço de seu corpo e a dor havia desaparecido. Queria gritar, alto e o fez. Um das mãos do ruivo deixou seu quadril e voltou a masturbá-lo. Uma luz e o mundo inteiro parou de girar. Numa estocada mais funda e com o gozo de Iori em si, Kyo esvaiu-se em sêmen na mão do outro. Iori ainda penetrava seu amante, mesmo depois do gozo de ambos, com mais ímpeto, mais ardor, até seus corpos não eliminaram mais o orgasmo. O ruivo parou e deixou-se cair sobre o corpo menor. Recuperando a respiração.

O ruivo arfava, seu peito contra as costas de Kusanagi.

– Se você quiser, pode fazer as panquecas. Eu já saciei, por ora, minha fome de você. – beijou as costas do outro e afagou a nuca. Saiu de seu amante e ajudou-o a se erguer.

O moreno sentia seu corpo todo doer. Mas estava feliz. Completamente extasiado por conseguir provocar no controlado Iori uma reação tão intensa e boa para ambos. As dores eram o de menos. Ficou de frente para o outro. Tocou o rosto com calma e seus olhos brilhavam como se ele fosse chorar.

– Eu te amo, Iori Yagami. – beijou-lhe os lábios ternamente. O ruivo o abraçou e os dois ficaram ali, acariciando um ao outro, descansando após o momento de amor.

– Kyo...- Iori interrompeu o beijo. - Isso aqui está uma bagunça.

– É, eu sei...mas a gente limpa, né ruivo?

Beijaram-se novamente, vestiram-se e foram arrumar a bagunça..


End file.
